Have You Ever OneShot SongFic
by Orange Oak
Summary: Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry... Full Summary inside. This story is inspired by the song Have You Ever by Brandy and I hope it stand up to the standards of the song. Troyella Establised Friendship, Troypoy Relationship. PLEASE R&R!


A SongFic Presented By Meechie Productions

:Summary:

:Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry? Have you ever wanted someone so bad you couldn't sleep at night? Well that is the problem of one Gabriella Montez. Go with her as she takes a journey through heartache. PLEASE R&R Much Love To Those That Do!

Have You Ever

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

Tears stained her pillow, as they did almost every night. It had been another day living in the shadow of another. She ached constantly to show her true feelings. To make him see. Just to see that she was there and she was waiting. But he didn't see as he only had eyes for one. One who didn't deserve half of what she did. Gabriella Montez longed for the basketball star as much as Juliette longed for Romeo and, if need be, she would take her life to be with him eternally. That was how deep her love ran for her very best friend in the world. Her phone rang and she saw his name, the tears immediately stopped and she was filled with a love like no other. A love that took her over making his needs at the moment greater than her own.

"Hello Troy." she said entranced by him, even though he had yet to speak a word.

"Hey Gabby." he said, sounding quite sad. Gabriella could tell and her heart hurt just to hear that sadness in him.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked softly, as if her high voice would hurt him more.

"I love how you do that." he laughed bitterly. "Sharpay broke up with me again tonight. Said something about not loving her enough. But that's not true. You know that right, Gabby? I love that girl more than anything. Basketball included."

"Yes, Troy. I know." said Gabriella sadly as a tear fell from her eye onto her pink pillow case. She sniffled, though not loudly enough for Troy to hear her. "What happened this time?" though she hardly wanted to know, she knew she had to ask.

"We were all hanging out and Sharpay called me. She said I wasn't spending enough time with her and that I must not love her." he said with that same heartbreaking sadness she felt. "Can you come out on the balcony?"

"You're outside?" Gabriella asked, already knowing ths answer to that question. And through her sadness there came some joy, she would get to see Troy again, alone. With some pep in her step she jumped up from bed, wiped her tears and hoped with all hope that he wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. Crossing over to the balcony Gabriella brushed her hair back into a pony tail and opened the door. There stood Troy in some jeans and a t-shirt with a long sleeve unbuttoned shirt on top. He looked so good to her with the breeze blowing through his hair and that small smile upon his face. He was actually happy to see her.

"Hey Gabby." he said hanging up his phone. Gabriella let hers fall to her side as it was disconnected. Somewhat like her heart was disconnected from her body and seemed to be beating rapidly outside of her for all to see. She moved closer, needing to be nearer to him.

"Troy." she said softly. "You don't look so good." she said honestly, noting the sad look in his eyes and the way he held his shoulders slumped slightly forward. He was vulnerable and she could tell he felt alone.

"I don't feel so good, Gabbs. What am I gonna do without her?" his eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he looked into her eyes. It broke her heart into a million tiny pieces to see him this way. This low, but something said this was the time to tell him Sharpay wasn't the right girl for him.

"Live, troy. That's what you do. You can go on without her, and who knows? Maybe this is for the best." she went over and held him in her arms as he allowed a few tears to fall on her shoulder.

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

The next day found Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the East High Wildcats at the game against the West High Knights. Gabriella sat in the stands waiting for the game to begin when she got a text from Troy.

'Troy: She came back to me!'

'Gabriella: Good:)' but on the inside she was breaking. She wanted to cry, to scream, to shatter into the tiniest pieces. She wanted not to exist in this love. She ran from the stands as the tears began to fall. And who should she run into? The one and only Troy Bolton.

"Gabby?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

"No." she said wanting to just get away from him. "I have to go." she said quietly as more tears fell from her eyes. Gabriella ran yet she felt like she couldn't run fast enough. People passed by as blurs and yet that still wasn't fast enough for her. Somehow, though, soon enough she found herself at her abandoned home. After she got up to her room Gabriella laid on her bed and cried for a man she would never have for what seemed to be the millionth time. As the tears stained her pillow she sullenly thought of his happy text message. Over and over again those happy words ran through her mind.

Sometime later, she knew not how much later, there was a knock at her door. "Come in." came her rough reply. Gabriella cleared her throat as the door opened.

"Gabriella, honey, are you alright?" came Ms. Montez's voice from the doorway. Gabriella looked up into her Mother's concerned face. "Troy tells me you left the game before it even started." Ms. Montez sat at the foot of her daughters bed and patted her lap. "You want to talk?"

At first Gabriella wanted to scream 'No.' but she quickly changed her mind. She knew if she kept the pain inside it would devour her. So instead she crawled, feeling rather pathetic, to her Mother's lap and laid her head down. "It's about Troy."

"Mmm." said Ms. Montez, already understanding. She knew all about Gabriella's love sickness. Even if Gabriella had never confided in her.

"He an Sharpay are back together again. I-I thought that once they'd broken up it would finally be my time. I could finally show him what love is, you know?"

"Have you told Troy any of this Gabriella?" asked Ms. Montez as she lightly rubbed her daughters back.

"No, of course not." said Gabriella as if the idea of sharing the love with the one person she felt it for was a ridiculous notion.

"You should." said her Mother as she got to her feet. "You really should." was all she said as she left Gabriella's room, lightly closing the door behind her.

Using the courage her Mother had given her, Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed Troy's number. She waited in anticipation, not knowing quite what she was going to say. Only that she was going to say it. "Hey." came Troy's smooth voice.

"Hey, Troy, it's Gabby. I need too..."

"You've reached Troy Bolton's answering machine. Break free at the beep." Gabriella heard her own laughter in the background as the beep sounded. Immediately she hung up, for she knew not what to say.

_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do anything to look in their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care_

The day aftr the big game Gabriella sat in the library of East High studying for a big exam. She had been avoiding Troy for most of the day, and so far she had been the better for it. No breakdowns or teary moments had been hers. She whispered words to memorize to herself with the tip of her pencil dangling from her mouth. As she flipped the page she ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment. And for a moment she saw him, smiling and jubilant. He was happy, and for that moment, without knowing she was doing so, Gabriella smiled a happy smile too.

"What's got you so happy?" that voice, she knew all too well. Gabriella opened her eyes and for second her smile fell, until she looked into his eyes.

"Nothing." she said, shying away from his gaze. Afraid he would see something she had kept hidden for far too long.

"Bull. That smile is for something." and then he softly touched her cheek, something he had never done before. Gabriella pressed her cheek into his hand for that second that it was there. And then it wasn't anymore. She opened her eyes, which she had inadvertently closed at his touch, and stared up into his confused face. "So, why are you smiling?" he asked giving her a lopsided smile.

"It's for you." she said so quietly that he barely heard.

'What is that supposed to mean Gabby?"

"Don't you see Troy? It's for you." she said standing up. "It's all for you. Everything I do is for you." she whispered moving in closer to him.

"What?" he asked bewildered at what she was saying. But he had no time to react as she pressed their lips together. Gabriella was crying onto his confused face as her lips moved slowly and timidly against his own. There was nothing, however, in his kiss that she had wanted to feel. His lips were dead to hers. In shock was Troy for a few minutes before he pushed her away. As he did, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sharpay standing there with a shocked look on her face. Much like the one he was wearing when his best friend had kissed him. Sharpay backed up, tears in her beautiful eyes, and started at a run. "Sharpay WAIT!"bellowed Troy, running after her. Leaving a crying and hurt Gabriella in his wake.

There was nothing left for her to do. Now he knew, she had done exactly what her Mother had told her to do. But it hadn't gone as she expected it to, had it? No it hadn't. Gabriella could barely breathe as she stared at the spot where Troy had oh so recently stood. Her chest came up and slammed back down, as if crushing her heart to bits. Gabriella fell sitting into the very chair she had risen from to kiss Troy. Her head fell to the book as she began to cry harder. He had really rejected her. In her worst dreams it hadn't felt this bad.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta do to get in your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cause baby I can't sleep _

Later that night Gabriella lay restless in her bed, unable to sleep for the events of the day. She had come running home and slammed her door. Her Mother didn't have to ask and only told Gabriella she was there when needed. Of course Gabriella hadn't taken her Mother up on her offer just yet. She was far too upset. At the stroke of midnight there came a knock on her balcony doors. She sprang up from bed, too alert for her own good, and ran to the door. She peeked through the curtains and saw Troy standing there. Not caring what she looked like she flung the door open and ran into his arms. He of course caught her and hugged her. For a moment they just stood there hugging before anyone spoke. "I knew it couldn't end like that Troy. I just knew."

Troy looked down into Gabriella's eyes as he put her down and she felt the Earth stop moving, the stars stopped shining and her heart stopped beating. That one look had stopped time. For a moment. And then she recovered to see Troy's lips moving, though she couldn't hear him. She was in a daze. All she could see were his lips as they moved and she made out these words "We...just...can't...be...together...anymore." and then she came to with the biggest of smiles on her angelic face. "And it's all because of you. Thanks a lot Gabbs." he said, sarcasm noted even in his low tone. "And that means, we, you and I, can't be friends anymore." he said slowly and clearly, as if drawing it out for her to hear clearly over the sound of her own heart beating rapidly in her ears. Gabriella wanted to say something, she wanted to protest. After all they had been through, it was madness, sheer madness, to end their friendship over this. But she couldn't. She stayed rooted to her spot as he climbed over her balcony and disappeared into the night. Possibly for good.

Fin.


End file.
